Field
The present disclosure relates, in general, to a wearable device registration system and method, and more particularly, to a wearable device registration system and method for searching for wearable devices having a Bluetooth communication function in a surrounding area, and being provided with detailed information regarding the searched wearable devices by a separate server.
Related Art
Bluetooth technology enables communication devices to perform wireless communications without the use of wires. Bluetooth technology uses an industrial, scientific, and medical (ISM) wireless band of 2.4 GHz, which does not require permissions.
A Bluetooth system supports one-to-one or one-to-many connections between Bluetooth devices having a Bluetooth function.
Bluetooth technology is used to connect a printer, a keyboard, a mouse, and the like to a personal computer (PC), such as a laptop computer or a desktop computer, without the use of cables.
In addition, Bluetooth technology is used for data exchanges between a variety of mobile devices, such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), a mobile phone, a smartphone, a tablet computer, or a laptop computer, and between a mobile device and wearable devices (e.g., a smartwatch, a smartband, or a smartglass).
Furthermore, Bluetooth technology is used for wirelessly connecting a headset, an earphone, a speaker, or the like, to a mobile terminal.
Pairing must be established for communication between Bluetooth devices. For pairing between a pair of Bluetooth devices, an inquiry process, in which one Bluetooth device searches for another Bluetooth device in a surrounding area, is undertaken.
In the inquiry process, a searching Bluetooth device, i.e., a Bluetooth device searching for another Bluetooth device in the surrounding area, acts as a master device, while a target Bluetooth device, i.e., a Bluetooth device responding to the searching of the master device, acts as a slave device.
The master device transmits an inquiry message for searching for Bluetooth devices in the surrounding area.
When the inquiry message is received from the master device, the Bluetooth devices surrounding the master device transmit inquiry response messages to the master device. The inquiry response messages include Bluetooth address information of the slave devices.
When the inquiry response messages are received from the slave devices, the master device transmits a remote name request message to the slave devices, requesting for remote names of slave devices. The remote names are names of the Bluetooth devices, for example, model names of the Bluetooth devices.
When the remote name request message is received from the master device, the slave devices transmit remote name response messages, including the remote names thereof, to the master device.
When the master device has found one or more Bluetooth devices in the surrounding area in the above-described inquiry process, the master device displays a Bluetooth device list on a display, the Bluetooth device list representing the one or more Bluetooth devices that have been found in the surrounding area. Accordingly, the user can find a Bluetooth device that can be paired with, based on the displayed Bluetooth device list.
When the user selects a Bluetooth device that the user wants to be paired with, the master device transmits a pairing request message to the selected Bluetooth device, so that pairing can be established between the master device and the Bluetooth device selected by the user.
Since there are a variety of Bluetooth functions according to the profile, it may be difficult for users to understand every Bluetooth function. In addition, even in the case of Bluetooth devices having the same Bluetooth function, the Bluetooth devices may be used in different manners. Accordingly, it may be difficult for users to use a variety of Bluetooth devices. In particular, a dedicated application is necessary to use some devices, such as a headset, a television (TV), and a car kit, having a Bluetooth function.
For example, in the case of attempting to use a specific Bluetooth device by pairing the Bluetooth device with a mobile terminal, a user must read a manual or download a necessary application of the Bluetooth device by searching for information regarding the manual or application from an application market or an application store in order to properly use the Bluetooth device. The application market or application store is typically operated by a mobile communications company or a mobile terminal manufacturer.
As described above, it is inconvenient for users to search for information regarding a Bluetooth device in person in order to correctly use the Bluetooth device. In addition, it may be difficult for some users to easily understand which application to download and use even in the case in which users have read a manual related to a Bluetooth device.